BADWOLF
by Elabela
Summary: With her hand pressed against the concrete wall, Rose Tyler screams the Doctor's name. She has been teleported into the parallel universe with Pete and Jackie, separated from the Doctor. HER Doctor. Desperate to return to him, Rose tries to find away to find him. It becomes possible when she remembers who she is...
1. Lost to Eachother

**Bad wolf. It is the only thing in the entire universe that could create itself. The only being with the power to create life- or to take it away. For Bad wolf, anything is possible.**

"Doctor! Noooo! Come back, please! Doctor!" Rose slumps to the ground in defeat. Heaving with sobs, Rose presses her shaking hand against the cold, concrete wall.

"Doctor… come back to me. Please Doctor…" Another cry escapes from Rose's mouth. Behind her, Jackie slowly walks towards her. Jackie gently puts her hand on Rose's shoulder, and whispers in her ear.

"Rose, I missed you." Jackie wraps her arms around her daughter, and Rose turns into her embrace. Suddenly, with her eyes wide open, Rose flings out of her mother's embrace and sprints at Pete. She grabs his shirt in her fist and screams in his face;

"SEND ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK PETE! I NEED THE DOCTOR! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Rose slumps against him and breaks down. Pete wraps his arms around Rose, and leans his head against hers.

"Pete please," Rose lets out a heaving sob. "Please Pete, please…" The entire room was silent, making her cries echo. The staff that had been manning the station began to file out of the room.

Without saying anything, Pete gave Jackie a look and picked Rose off the ground, and Rose just quietly cried into his shoulder. Pete and Jackie walked towards the door- and Jackie said;

"You need rest, Rose. Pete will take you to your room. I'll see you in the morning." Jackie firmly planted a kiss on Rose's forehead, and then walked away with her head in her hands.

_**Three hours later…**_

"No… No. No!" Rose muttered in her sleep, reliving that evening. Suddenly she jerked upright and screamed! "Doctor! NO! DOCTOR!" She looked around her, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She realized it was just a dream, and slowly put her head back on her pillow. Tears wet her face, but she made no sound. Her tears wet her pillow, creating a large wet spot.

She longed for any spark of hope- any glimmer of possibility that she might get to be with the doctor again. She searched through her memory for anything the doctor might have said- or anything they did together that might help her to find a way back to him. There is something puzzling about one of her adventures with the doctor. She struggles to remember how they had escaped – but she can't remember anything. The Doctor sends her back home in the TARDIS, and then… and then what? What happened? Why can't she remember?

All of the sudden, a word surfaces – and she starts to remember.

**BADWOLF. **

"I am… Badwolf…" She remembers all of what happened on Satellite 5. She remembers how she-Badwolf- can do ANYTHING.


	2. Help from the TARDIS

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The stone man crushes gravel under his feet with every step. Throughout the entire street, the ground is covered in a thick layer of small rocks. The noise echoes along the road. It is that sound that makes it through to my unconscious mind- calling me to consciousness.

I bounce in his arms with each step he takes.

"Oi, rock man," I mutter weakly. "Just where do you think your taking me?" I turn my head and look at his face. It has none of the mean coolness that the other stone people have, kindness showed on his face and his eyes were open in concern. Concern for me?

"Please just rest Miss Donna. I am taking you to a safe place. You need to trust me." He smiled weakly, as though he had never smiled before. Why was he being so secretive?

"I can walk. Put me down, Rock man." The stone man hesitated, and then gently put me on my feet. He kept his hand on my waist to steady me. "Hands!" I scolded. Reluctantly, he pulls his hands away- but keeps them ready in case he needs to catch me. In the distance, we hear yelling as the stone people discover the scene we had left.

"We need to go- Now!" The stone man looked around nervously, as if waiting for somebody to come up and arrest us. "Can you walk?"

I look at him, scoff, and take a step. My leg doesn't support me. I fall, but his strong hands catch me before I hit the ground. I groan, disgusted at my own weakness.

"Its ok." He says this in a kind voice, and when I look at his face he has a lovely smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I can carry you, you are in no condition to walk. After a memory block like that, no wonder you cant walk."

In the distance- but far closer this time, we hear the people yelling again

"This way! They went over here!"

I look at the stone man in fright. Reluctantly, I let him pick me up. He begins to run.

The soft _up, down, up, down _as his stone feet touch the ground and push us forward is relaxing. The soothing motion slowly rocks my exhausted body and mind to sleep.


End file.
